fantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the ability to go above and beyond the normal laws of physical limitations set by the gods. Magic is used by means of Mana, an energy source radiating onto Gaia by its largest, closest Moon, Aether. Mana is stored within Magically gifted individuals, who can use it to perform spells which have many effects, both mundane and otherwise. These individuals are called Mages, Wizards, or Sorcerers. Some races, like the Elves or Dragons, are naturally gifted in Magic, while others, such as Dwarves and Orcs, are absent to the gift entirely. The reason for this is not understood, but it may have something to do with the gods influence. When one performs a spell, whether by ritual or by casting, they expend Mana, which recycles throughout the air and soil for later use. Too much Mana in one body can also destroy or alter it in drastic ways. There are eleven known schools of Magic and some spells that uncategorized or listed under Forbidden. These six schools are listed below. Alchemy Alchemy is the art of using natures' resources to make potions and other chemicals for certain purposes and effects. Skilled Alchemists have a degree of control over certain elements that boarders on telepathic, such as the Silver Smith's and Draco Argentum's control over silver. Alteration Conjuration Destruction Destruction magic, as the name states, is magic that specializes in destroying anything from an object, to people, to the environment, or all of the above. Because of its destructive nature, some Fire spells are listed under Destruction, though these types of Fire are strictly for destroying something, not to perform any other task. The Vaardenvalian Elf, Kahn, specializes in this type of magic. List of Destruction Magic *'Sphere Bomb' **'Mega Sphere Bomb' *'Eye and Finger Beams' Divination Elemental Elemental Magic, as the name suggests, offers the wielder the forces of the elements: fire, earth, water, and wind. To this end, they can control sub-elements such as metal or lightning. Illumination Illumination magic, which has been nicknamed the "enlightening magic", is magic that is used to either gather information or light paths so that one may see. It is commonly used by thieves or information brokers, but other common users are spies, trackers, or infiltrators. Illusion Illusion Magic is a class of magic that is split into two subclasses, the first of which is creating intangible illusions in reality, the second being the manipulation of another's perception of reality. Force Restoration Negation Necromancy A controversial art, Necromancy involves raising the dead and decayed back to an animated state where they are capable of limited actions, such as walking and using weapons. They obey the caster's command though, in some instances where caution is not taken, turn on them. Necromancy has been banned by the Noraeron Mages' Academy for reasons involving ethics and morality, though it is still practiced, often in secret. It would be listed under Forbidden Magic but the defining trait of it is Necromancy is an entire category of magic, whereas the Forbidden List only offers single spells that have been banned. List of Necromancy Spells *'Soul Syphon' *'Reanimate Dead Minor' *'Reanimate Dead Major' Forbidden Forbidden Magic is not a type, but a collective of magic from other classes that for various reasons are labeld as Forbidden and are not allowed to be used by Mages. List of Forbidden Magic: *'Living Fire Seal' *'Therol' Category:Magic Category:Abilities